GoodBye
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Kreia is dead and the Exile should now be able to have a measure of peace, but something is lurking within the Unknown Regions, and so she must leave her new life behind.  Sequel to Advice over Pazaak.


"Good-Bye"

Hey, this is Libros once again. I promised a sequal in which we found out what favor Atton would ask for, and this is it. Sorry for the kinda lame title, but I was in a rush and didn't think about it for too long. Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: (Jedi Mind Trick) Yes I own Star Wars . . . What do you mean you're too smart for that? Dang George Lucas!

_ The Exile looked at her image in the mirror, studying it sadly. Her too bright eyes were rimmed with red, her pack of belongings heavy on her back and her lightsaber was dangling from her belt. She hardly looked ready to serve the galaxy.

Raina brushed a hand past her eyes, using the Force to lower the puffiness before turning away from the mirror. Her steps were light as she exited her room. It was easy to sneak out of her room – she'd gotten lots of experience doing it to go on night excursions with Revan and Malak. Kavar had even snuck her out a couple of times.

Raina choked back a sob and focused on keeping her mental presence light as she walked past the room Mira and Visas were sharing. It would hardly to do for them to sense her – Raina needed a clean getaway or she didn't think she would be able to leave.

She hadn't felt this way since she had been banished from the Jedi. After that Raina made it a point to never stay in one place for long. Leaving had never been hard – until now.

It wasn't just her attachment to Dantooine, it was her attachment to the people she'd be leaving behind. Raina knew they would be fine; Mandalore would return to Duxn, her Jedi crew members would rebuild the Order under Bastila and the droids would go with her until she found another – smaller-ship with no memories attached to it. She had no part in their lives now, her destiny lay beyond the Outer Rim.

The Ebon Hawk was silent as Raina climbed aboard. If there were animals out there in the dark, she couldn't hear them. The pilot seat was cool and Raina was calm as she sat to begin take off. Her decision was made.

"Planning on leaving without saying goodbye?"

The Exile turned to face her pilot.

"I didn't know you were still awake."

"I wasn't," Atton said playfully. "I was, however, asleep in the cargo hold so that you couldn't leave me behind."

"How did you know I was leaving tonight?"

"Well let's see… You spent the entire day, after you buried the Jedi Council, in your room, crying. When you weren't in your room your eyes kept drifting from Bastila to the sky. And I know the Old Bat told you that you couldn't bring anyone you care about with you."

"Revan didn't," Raina whispered. "And I've risked your lives for long enough."

"You say that like it was your choice. I don't remember losing my free will at any point."

"What are you doing?" Raina exclaimed as he leaned over her, flicking several switches and twisting a handful of dials.

"Going through basic launch procedures. 'Course if you want to leave with the fuel injectors still attached that's your call," Atton replied nonchalantly.

"You are not coming with me," Raina protested, flipping a master switch off.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Am," Atton's hands flew over the controls.

"Not," Raina said as she matched Atton's movements.

"AM!"

"NOT!"

Atton took Raina's hand in his own.

"Am"

He pulled her from her seat, ignoring her glare.

"Atton, I can't bring you. You have a life here."

"What life? Do you really see me settling down on Dantooine, raising Padawans for the rest of my life?"

"They'll open up Coruscant again, and there are always missions."

Raina's suggestion was weak, and Attton flashed a smile.

"Plus, I could make it so you never leave."

"Atton, you may be becoming a strong Jedi, but I doubt you can stop me," Raina said, crossing her arms and taking a defensive stance.

"I know I can't stop you physically, but you always keep a promise."

"So?"

"Once upon a time, on lovely force cage filled Citidal Station, a pilot won an unspecified favor just in case a situation like this should arise. And now it has."

"Atton, would you really stop me from fulfilling my destiny?" Raina turned her eyes beseechingly up to him.

"Of course not," Atton said, leaning against the navicomputer, "But I will require you to take me with you."

"Why do I feel as though I've been manipulated again?"

Atton ignored her sour tone, reaching our and tugging her hair.

"Does it really bother you so much to bring me with you? You're acting like I'm a Mynock that's been riding the garbage disposal of a Hutt freighter."

"A manly Mynock?"

"Of course. Only the manliest Mynocks go anywhere near Nar Shadaa."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"It's not that I don't want you with me. It's that I don't want you hurt."

"So you care about me? How _much_ do you care about me?"

"Less every minute."

"Now Raina," Atton's voice was husky and teasing all at once. "Is that anyway to treat someone you… _care_ about?"

"I can't lose you Atton."

Raina's voice was as soft as a newborn Kath-Hound. Its trembling made it clear how devastated she would be. Atton's face took on an appropriately serious look.

"I can't promise you won't, but I promise to do my best not to die."

"But what if you do?"

"I know I can't offer you anything-"

"Atton," Raina's voice was sharp, "Kreia said you believed some borked up thought like that. It's not true."

"Borked?" Atton's voice was sly. Raina sent a brief glare at him before he continued. "Then I'll offer you something only I can give."

"What?"

"My heart."

Raina's face took on a surprised look before smoothing.

"All the more reason to protect it by not endangering you."

Atton grabbed her shoulders and waited until she was looking him in the eye before he asked,

"Do you know that you're the most stubborn woman I've ever met?"

Raina met his stare for a couple seconds before dropping her gaze.

"I know."

"Then just tell me how you feel!"

"I love you, okay!"

Atton didn't hesitate before taking her in his arms.

"I love you too, and I'm coming with you," he whispered into her hair.

"It's still foolish to come with me," Raina warned.

"Then at least I'll be your fool."

Raina extricated herself from his embrace before playfully slapping the back of his head.

"Then get this thing moving, flyboy."

And so the Exile left the annals of history, bringing nothing with her save a ship, her pilot and a will to survive.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my sequel. It would be extremely awesome if I got more than 11 reviews for this (It's my record for a oneshot people, I'd really like to break it). Enjoy your day!

~ Libros


End file.
